


Mastermind Komaeda Rolls In

by Darth_Cass



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Fashion Choices, Crack, Gen, Kinda out of character, Mastermind Komaeda Nagito, SDR2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot Junko Enoshima was willing to put up with from Komaeda. This however? This was the last straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastermind Komaeda Rolls In

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to my friend Sam who came up with the title and the inspiration for this story. May she be the best mastermind!Ko to ever exist <3

Anyone who did not know Junko Enoshima well would at least be able to tell you that she was world famous as a fashion model. So famous in fact, that she attends the prestigious school Hope’s Peak Academy under the title of the Ultimate Fashionista. However the Junko who was a stylish and famous model was only a small part of who she is. Underneath the glamour was a cunning girl with a devious plan to end the world all in the name of despair. Hence, her self-proclaimed title being the Ultimate Despair. 

Naturally, most who knew Junko well tend to only focus on the despair and world ending part. However that didn't mean that fashion wasn't a major part of her identity too. She cared very much about fashion and style. Just because she wanted the world to end didn't mean she was going to be ugly while doing so. Although being ugly and un-stylish did have a certain despair-inducing appeal, it just wasn't enough of an appeal. It wasn't the good kind of despair.

Junko Enoshima has standards after all.

This love of fashion was what led to her current situation. 

“You wanted to see me Enoshima-san?” 

Junko put on a large wolfish smile as she turned toward the voice. “Yes, Komaeda-kun, so glad you could stop by”. The boy in question was a member of her Ultimate Despair, Nagito Komaeda. Well, he was sort of a member. His exact reasoning for being in Ultimate Despair was to ‘help the Ultimate Despair to bring about the Ultimate Hope’ or something. Quite frankly, Junko tended to space out anytime Komaeda said the word hope (which was often) so she was never quite sure of his exact motivation. All that mattered to her was that he was going to help with her goal of ending the world. 

“Of course, Enoshima-san,” Komaeda replied amicably, “was there something urgent you wished to discuss?" 

“Actually I did have an emergency to discuss with you,” Junko’s grin became less of a grin and began to look more like a snarl. “A fashion emergency!”

“A… I'm sorry what?”

“You heard me you white haired bishonen!” Junko yelled. “You’re here so we can put an end to your god damn terrible fashion choices!”

Despite the sudden yelling Komaeda was able to maintain a rather eerie calm. “What about my fashion choices are so insulting to the ultimate fashionista?” 

“Those UNGODLY ABOMINATIONS YOU WEAR ON YOUR FEET!!” 

“Oh you mean my shoes? What’s wrong with them?” 

“What’s wrong with them? WHAT’S WRONG WITH THEM!?!” Junko screeched. “THEY’RE FUCKING HEELYS THAT’S WHAT’S WRONG WITH THEM!” 

Indeed the shoes that Nagito Komaeda wore were a pair of heelys.

“What’s wrong with heelys?” Komaeda asked defensively. He happened to like heelys it was fun to roll around in them. It was certainly faster than walking anyways.

“What’s wrong with them?? Uh - how about EVERYTHING?” Junko glared at Komaeda. If looks could kill he would be a pile of ashes on the ground. “I’ve put up with a lot of shit from you Nagito. I’ve accepted your hope obsession, I’ve listened to god knows how many ‘hope is just the best, despair will never win’ rants. But this” she pointed at the offending shoes, “this clunky, ugly, abomination will not stand!” 

“Ah I see,” Komaeda remarked, “you hate these shoes because they are so filled with hope, is that it?” 

“No, I hate those shoes because they are ugly” Junko rolled her eyes in disgust, “not everything has to be about hope and despair Nagito.”

“Well I happen to like these shoes” Komaeda began to roll around on his heelys at this point, “and if it has nothing to do with hope and despair, than I don’t see why I should stop wearing them”. 

“Fine, whatever. I hate the shoes because they’re filled with hope” Junko blandly said, “now take them off or you’re out of ultimate despair forever.”

Komaeda stopped rolling around and looked at Junko with a serious expression. “I'm sorry Enoshima-san I can’t do that. “

“What?”

Komaeda started walking toward Enoshima with a stoic an angry expression. Quite the drastic change from the calm friendly expression he wore before. “I like these shoes, and if you don’t approve of them. Well then I'm afraid that you’re not really needed anymore.” Komaeda took out a knife from his coat pocket.

Junko did not falter at this, however. He’s threatened to kill her plenty of times before in the name of hope. It was worrying the first time, but by the 20th time it was practically an inside joke among frenemies. There was no way he’d do it over some ugly shoes. “You need me, Nagito. Or did you forget that the Ultimate Hope can’t exist without the Ultimate Despair to combat it? Plus we both know you’d be giving the ultimate despair if you killed me right now. Dead before I can accomplish anything, I'm getting chills just thinking about it. Go ahead, do it. Make my day Nagito Komaeda” 

“Very well, Enoshima-san”. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junko Enoshima was found dead with one stab wound in her abdomen. The funeral was a fairly large affair. She was a world renowned model after all. Naturally the funeral was filled with countless number of fans, and modelling acquaintances. Her classmates attended the funeral as well. Her twin sister, the normally stoic Mukuro was in tears during the entire service. With the exception of Mukuro however, none of them really knew the true Junko. The large gathering of ultimate despair attended the service as well. They were the group that loved and worshipped Junko as their leader who would bring about a new age for the world. They all knew the true Junko and mourned her as a person and what she represented.

All those that gathered in the funeral were so filled with grief that none of them noticed that the shoes the corpse wore. None but the boy who killed her, who smirked while others cried. The boy preparing to take over Junko’s legacy as the one who would bring the end of the world and true despair. Nagito Komaeda, the new ultimate despair watched as the girl who formerly held that title was lowered into the ground. Satisfied that he had truly gotten the ultimate revenge on the girl he loved and hated. 

In death Junko Enoshima will forever wear a pair of heelys. Truly, this is the Ultimate Despair.


End file.
